The WHPC
by Hieirulesall
Summary: Sequal to one of my other fics, Bakura's Anger. In this story Bakura's out to get back at the Pharaoh for what happened during Chrstmas so he starts a group to do it. But is the Tomb Robber planning somthing like a prank or is he really out for revenge?
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Friends

Yay and it's here! The sequal to Bakura's Anger! It hasn't even been that long since I finished it huh? Oh well. Anyways, as you'll notice this story is much...lighter that Bakura's Anger and there won't be much angst...at least not for Bakura, this is his happy revenge fic! Then again I could decide to be evil... For those of you who don't already know what it means, then you'll find out what the WHPC is in later chapters. To those who do, just wait, you'll see...

The "WHPC"

Chapter 1: Stupid Friends

Ryou has stupid friends, Bakura though over an over again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He had a feeling his light could hear him as he wasn't trying to be quiet, but why should that bother him? He did not agree to this!

Stupid, friends. Bakura repeated the though over and over again until it seemed to gain a rhythm. Almost like a song. It was kind of catchy, he thought. Stupid, friends…st…stupid friends.

(Bakura! Alright, alright, I get it! Now, if you promise to stop doing that, then I promise not to tell everyone that you made up a song and were actually singing it.)

((Deal.)) Ooh, Ryou was good. Like he wanted the stupid Pharaoh to hear that. Of course, the Pharaoh hadn't gotten on his nerves nearly as much since that incident shortly after the 'stupid pointless holiday with a tree' as Bakura had begun to call it.

Back to the point of Ryou's friends being stupid. Why was Bakura so annoyed about the stupid friends? Well, that was because they were coming over to hang out for a while the next day. Ryou said that they might even sleep over.

And did Bakura want the idiots over his house? He certainly did not! Well, okay, so Marik and Malik would be there, which would make things more interesting. Ooh, that reminded him!

"Hey Ryou, who exactly is coming?" he asked innocently as he came out of his soul-room. He needed to find out if they were going to plan anything.

"I don't know why you want to know," Ryou started and as Bakura opened his mouth said quickly, "And I probably don't want to. Well, Yugi and Yami are coming of course…"

"Of course," Bakura said in an exact imitation of Ryou's voice. Stupid, baka Pharaoh.

"Cut it out! Anyways, Joey, Tristan, and Tea are coming over…"

"What, are you having a discussion on the finer points of being a good friend?" Bakura scoffed. Ever since he'd stopped trying to kill the Pharaoh, Tea had taken that as reason to become his teacher on how to be a good friend.

"Bakura, leave her alone. Um…Marik and Malik," Ryou said as Bakura let out a sigh of relief.

"I almost thought they weren't coming. Then again, how could you have party without them?"

"Um…I think Mokuba is going to convince Kaiba to come too. Um…I think that's it…" Ryou trailed off. "It's not really a party. Well, it kind of is. But c'mon Bakura, it won't be that bad."

"That's what you say…"

On the inside Bakura smirked. That was perfect. Now they could have a meeting of the WHPC. What was the WHPC? Well, that's not the point! Mind your own business! Why? Because it's a secret club! I mean…I didn't say that, it's nothing!

Early the next morning, around eight o' clock, there was a knock on the door. "The only people who would come over this early must be crazy!" Bakura exclaimed. He'd only just woken up a few minutes earlier. Right now he was laying on the couch trying to fall back asleep. It wasn't his fault the demon thing (alarm clock) had woken him up.

"Go get the door Bakura," Ryou said with an amused tone to his voice.

"Only crazy people actually are up early enough to come over someone's house at eight. Hey, I bet it's the Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed. The Pharaoh was crazy.

He opened the door to reveal two far too hyper for eight o' clock Egyptians. Bakura slammed the door in their faces before sitting back down on the couch.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled at him.

"What! It's Marik and Malik, they'll be back!" Bakura shouted. What was wrong with those two? Well, he had said the person would have to crazy…

"Hey, Bakura, what's the big idea!" Malik shouted at him, running in.

"It's not like we'd actually said or done anything yet," Marik told him, closing the door.

"Is eight in the morning, you maniacs," Bakura told them grumpily. "Go away."

"Wow, Bakura called us maniacs…" Malik mumbled.

"Yeah, I feel insulted," Marik added.

"Mr. Crazy Tomb Robber himself called us maniacs. Kind of makes you wonder doesn't it Marik?"

"Certainly does, Malik," Marik answered only to get a couch pillow thrown at him. He was so surprised it knocked him to the floor.

"Idiots," Bakura scoffed. "Oh, and I found out that Kaiba's coming…" he whispered.

"Meeting?" Malik asked eagerly.

"Yup."

"So, on a scale of one-to-ten, how crazy would you say we are, Bakura?" Marik asked, pushing the pillow off of him. He was now sitting on the floor, comfortably, with the pillow in his lap.

"You're a seven, Malik is an eight," Bakura said matter-of-factly. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Bakura probably gave himself a ten," Malik laughed. He sat down on a chair as Bakura had lain down completely on the couch and wouldn't let him near it. "What about Kaiba?"

"In between seven and eight."

"Kaiba's not that crazy," Marik said. "I mean, I'd probably give him like a five or something."

"Have you ever been in his mansion? I think anyone who has nearly every room of a house _that big_ themed after the same creature can't be all that sane," Bakura answered with a smirk. One time when he'd been there with Ryou, he'd taken a look around. There was so much blue and so many blue-eyes white dragons it had started to make Bakura wonder.

"Point taken. Well, aside from the whole blue-eyes thing."

"Have you seen him work? The only thing that makes him less crazy than Malik is the fact that he's not insane enough to admit to it," Bakura told them.

"Alright, since you're so good at rating people's insanity levels, what did you give yourself?" Malik asked.

"A nine and a half."

(AN: Er...well, how do you like the story so far. I've written two more chapters already, but I don't think they're that good. I honestly don't think this one will be as good as Bakura's Anger so any comments or suggestions would be very welcome. I'm hoping it will get better in later chapters once I start getting into it...


	2. Chapter 2: The Place for Loonies

Hello, I'm sorry it took this long to get the chapter out. Please forgive me! For those of you who want to join the WHPC (you know you do )wait until the next chapter. It's not all that interesting, but it will give you a chance to help Bakura...sort of. Can't get into details though, that's next chapter !

Chapter 2: The Place for Loonies

Marik and Malik had only been there for about ten minutes when there was another knock on the door.

"Ryou! What did you do, tell these people to come as early as possible! If they're staying the whole day, why do they have to come at eight!" Bakura shouted. What was the matter with these people?

"Get the door!" Ryou called to him from the kitchen. He was baking cookies or some other nonsense like that. Bakura didn't care, it was for the stupid party.

"No! Marik, Malik, one of you get the door!" Bakura screamed before pulling a pillow over his head and squeezing down. Why couldn't they let him sleep?

"No way!"

"Not in your dreams!"

There was another knock.

"I am not answering!" Bakura screamed once more, voice not muffled even a little by the pillow.

"If you think I'm going to answer your stupid door Tomb Robber," Malik started.

"Then your crazy," Marik finished for him.

"I thought we already established that," Bakura muttered from underneath the pillow.

"Yeah we got that, but since we're the guests-"

"Then you're darn lucky I even let you two within a foot of my house!"

"I'm not getting the door," Malik stated.

"Guys," a quiet voice tried to interrupt.

"Neither am I!"

"Guys!" it said a little bit louder.

"Someone answer the door!" Bakura shouted.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" The three looked up to see the door open with Yugi and Yami standing there, staring at them.

"We heard that entire argument clearly through the door," Yugi told them.

"You could have just said it was open," Yami commented.

"Baka," Malik muttered and tried to smack Bakura over the head.

Bakura ducked and glared back at him. "You two idiots came barging through it before, how did you not know it was open!"

"It's not our fault!" Marik shouted.

"Wow, this is kind of scary," Yugi mumbled to Yami. The two watched as the three tried to kill each other viciously before Bakura put the pillow back over his head.

"Don't mind Bakura, he's just grumpy because Ryou made him wake up," Marik told them, walking over to the two. "Not that he isn't always grumpy."

"I heard that!"

"You see what I mean."

"That too!"

"Anyways, how have you been?" Malik asked cheerfully.

"…Great…" Yugi answered slowly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Yami asked them suspiciously.

"We get to have a meeting today, and these two are always nuts," Bakura said, finally sitting up.

"A meeting, what for?" came the question, laced with caution and suspicion.

"Well, Pharaoh, if you must know, it's our own club called the WHPC." Marik and Malik were now standing behind Bakura nodding.

"What does that stand for?" Yugi asked curiously.

"The WHPC. The We Hate the Pharaoh Club," Bakura said proudly.

"You created a club about hating me?" Yami asked in confusion and disbelief.

"Yup. I told you before, Pharaoh. Just because you won't start something, doesn't mean I won't," Bakura said in a mysterious voice.

"How many members do you have?" Ryou asked worriedly, walking into the room.

"Four!" Malik said happily.

"Four? How did you find anyone besides yourselves?" Yami asked, very surprised.

"Kaiba joined when we asked him to," Bakura told him.

"We were going to ask Pegsy, since we know he doesn't like you much either," Malik said.

"Did he not want to join?"

"No, it was part of our deal with Kaiba. He said he wouldn't join anything that Pegasus did, ever, ever, in a million years," Marik explained. He then stood taller and in a voice that was supposed to be like Kaiba's said, "'If you idiots think I'm joining anything with that slime ball in it then you're crazy. I don't know why I'm going to help you, but if you take HIM out, then I will.'"

"We figured Kaiba would be better since he's not locked up in that place for loonies with all those men in the creepy white coats with the needles," Malik put in. He gave a shudder when talking about that 'place for loonies.'

"Pegasus isn't the only one who belongs in an asylum," Yami muttered to Yugi, who nodded. The Pharaoh wasn't much worried about the club. It might get annoying, but he didn't think they could think of anything dangerous. After all, Kaiba wasn't going to try and take over the world. Besides, Bakura didn't seem evil anymore, though he still hated him.

This might actually be funny. He bet the club wouldn't last long. After all, you couldn't do anything with only four members. Bakura couldn't have any true plan besides to annoy him.

Soon after, nearly everyone had arrived. Things were like any normal party the group had. None of them discussed the WHPC afterwards and everything seemed calm. At least, until Kaiba arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: Accepting Members

Wow, if anyone is still reading this thenI am so incredibly sorry I never updated. I really meant to do it sooner. Well, from this point on the chapters will probably be better at least.

Chapter 3: Accepting Members

Seto Kaiba did not arrive to the party until about noon. Mokuba ran over to the rest of the gang, while Kaiba walked disinterestedly over towards Bakura, Marik, and Malik who were sitting in a dark corner.

"Oh, look it's Kaiba," Malik snickered.

"Took you long enough," Marik commented in a voice that made him sound very annoyed, even though he wasn't.

"So are you definitely going to join or is it still an 'in our dreams' kind of thing? And if so, did you make it?" Bakura asked seriously. They hadn't actually gotten a 'yes' from him yet, but they'd hoped. After all, Kaiba hated the Pharaoh nearly as much as he did. The CEO may join them simply to tick off their mutual enemy.

"Here, and it had better be good enough because I'm not wasting anymore time on it," Kaiba said and tossed a piece of paper to Bakura. He seemed to wait for the spirit's reaction. It paper read:

**The We Hate the Pharaoh Club (WHPC)…**

…_is taking in new members. We are a club dedicated to ranting about and plotting the demise of the Pharaoh. Simple pranks to ultimately destroying him, there is no limit to what we could do if we unite._

_Has the Pharaoh ever done something to make you mad? Ever wanted to simply attack him viciously? Does he annoy the heck out of you? Or maybe you just hate him with a fiery passion for no reason. It doesn't matter._

_All members are welcome: a little odd, intelligent, stupid, or just plain out of your mind. Anyone's welcome. Simply state the reason why you hate the Pharaoh and you're a guaranteed member. We will have a meeting in a week or so, make sure you're ready._

_Club Leader,_

_Bakura_

_The WHPC is sponsored by Kaiba Corp._

The three looked up at Kaiba who smirking at their expressions. "Good enough?" he asked them smugly.

"Thanks, Kaiba!" Marik shouted happily.

"Told you, Kaiba'd be much more useful than Pegsy," Malik told them.

"You were just afraid Pegsy would lead the men in white coats here," Bakura told him with a laugh. "This is perfect, by the way. Did you send them around?"

"Of course, do you think me an idiot?" Kaiba snapped.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Joey shouted to them. Apparently none of the others thought their obvious glee could be anything but bad.

Bakura smirked cockily and got up, walking over to the Pharaoh and his friends. The others followed him.

"See Pharaoh," Bakura said smugly. He thrust the paper out in front of them with a flourish.

"You actually made flyers?" Yami burst out laughing. This was so ridiculous! No club made just about hating him could do anything. And Bakura was the leader!

"What the heck is so funny Pharaoh?" the Tomb Robber snapped.

"The thought that anyone would actually join a club run by you," the Pharaoh laughed even harder. "You, the leader of a club! Imagine it, the great Tomb Robber Bakura the leader of a little fan…well, hate…club. With fliers and everything!"

"You don't think I can run a club!"

"I don't really know if you could run a club, but I certainly don't think anyone in their right mind would join it!"

"We'll see," Kaiba said mysteriously. He was glaring darkly at the laughing Pharaoh.

"We'll get so many members, this whole town will hate your guts, Pharaoh," Malik threatened. He pointed his finger at the Pharaoh and managed to look pretty threatening except for the fact that the Pharaoh was still laughing at him.

"Yeah right," Yami scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Bakura sneered. The Pharaoh would see this time. He had his sources and he knew this would work. This time, it would.

"Gladly," Yami said with a smirk.

"If we get members, you have to let us do one thing to you without arguing or trying to run away," Bakura said. "It won't even be lethal. There's plenty more we could do."

"Alright, but if you can't, then you admit that you four are the only ones who seem to hate me and it is for childish, stupid reasons," the Pharaoh challenged. There was no way they'd get members.

"You're on, Pharaoh!"

AN: This isn't an actual club I have, but if anyone wants their name listed as a member when Bakura begins searching for them, I will list you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Chapter 4

It had been about two hours since the two spirits had made their bet and everything seemed to be going normally. The main group was hanging out, talking and playing games, in the living room. Bakura, Marik, and Malik were whispering to each other in a corner. …and Kaiba was on his laptop, as he had been for the past two hours.

So much for a meeting.

"You think if we drag Kaiba over here for the meeting he'll decide to leave?" Malik asked curiously.

"Obviously he'll try to leave, we wouldn't have to drag him if he wanted to just walk over of his own free will," Bakura told him with a smirk.

"I meant do you think he'll he decide to leave the club," Malik snapped with a glare.

"Possibly," Marik muttered, looking at the CEO who seemed to be trying to ignore everyone at the party.

"What do you think he does all day anyway?" Malik whispered.

"Who knows, probably some 'important' CEO-type work," Marik whispered back.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the two. It was no wonder he could never manage to beat the Pharaoh, look who was working with him. The Tomb Robber twitched in annoyance. Could anyone lose focus faster than these two? And why the heck did they care what Kaiba did all day?

"You think he's firing someone?"

"Or taking over a major company?"

"Or maybe," Bakura whispered to them in annoyance, "he checking his e-mail." They both stared at him dumbly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Bakura slammed his head into the wall with a small shout of frustration. He looked up. Both Egyptians were staring at him in utter confusion. His head slammed back into the wall. He repeated this several times before finally a voice broke him out of his annoyance.

"Bakura, don't give yourself a concussion, it'll make the rest of us look bad," the sarcasm in the voice indicated that it was clearly Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba, you wouldn't happen to know anywhere that might have a way to make idiots smarter would you?"

"If I did, do you really think I'd be here now instead of off buying it?"

"Good point. What'd you want anyway? Club or not, I really don't think you could work up the effort it would take to care if I smashed my head open or not."

"Come here," Kaiba walked back towards where he'd been sitting. Bakura followed him with Marik and Malik trailing behind. Picking up his laptop, Kaiba turned it to face the Tomb Robber.

There was an e-mail…about a person who said they'd gladly join the club. …That they hated the Pharaoh too. Scrolling down the list, Bakura found that there were several people who wanted it known that they disliked the Pharaoh. Some said hat it wasn't that they disliked the Pharaoh, they just really like Bakura. Cool.

"That much in only two hours? I knew we weren't the only ones!" Bakura cheered. "Hey Pharaoh! Check this out!"

The others turned to look at them curiously. Yami groaned, "Whatever can make you this happy can not be a good thing."

"You better believe, old Pharaoh, old pal," Bakura said cheerfully. "We already got a few people who want to join our club. Beat that!"

"Who in their right mind would actually join?" Yami asked in shocked disbelief. "I mean, not that many people besides you guys even knows I exist…"

"Well, among others, there is: Dark-Lady-Devinity, Gabby Gonzalez, Obscura Venieqh, and Vulpix1000!"

"Half of those aren't even real names!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, we got them in e-mails, what did you expect?" Bakura smirked viciously. "Seems that we are not the only ones who hate you."

"So it would seem," Yami growled. "Well Bakura, you have people in the club, but let's see if you can lead it now. You aren't exactly a great leader, you usually work alone. What makes you think people will actually follow you once they meet you?"

"Hmpf! Shows what you know, some of the people joined simply because they like me, not just because they dislike you. I'm just that cool," the Tomb Robber declared smugly. "The WHPC Club will be your downfall Pharaoh!"

At this Seto Kaiba twitched while Marik and Malik smacked themselves on the forehead. Yami burst out laughing.

"The 'We Hate the Pharaoh Club Club'?"

"Shut up Pharaoh!" Bakura growled, upon realizing his mistake. Wow that really had sounded stupid. Maybe they should change it to WHP, so that wouldn't happen again…nah! He just had to watch how he said it from now on.

"Well, good luck and all that Tomb Robber," Yami said lazily. "I'll make sure I have no regrets by the time my 'downfall' arrives and everything."

Bakura growled angrily. He'd show that stupid Pharaoh! But first…reaching over he grabbed a pillow off the couch and chucked it at the Pharaoh's head.

"Tomb Robber!"

Snickering, Bakura turned around to watch whatever Kaiba had started doing on his laptop.

AN: If I listed anyone I wasn't supposed to, then I apologize. Nothing else other than that. Remember to review and anyone else who wants to be mentioned just needs to ask. (no I won't list anyone more than one time, except under special cercumstances)


	5. Chapter 5: Pizza!

Ultra Gasp! I am actually updating this story! Either it is miracle or all of you are dreaming!

Seriously, I am updating this. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up sooner. I mean in less than a month. Well, yeah, so I hope there are still people reading this...

Chapter 5

By five o'clock the group was ordering pizza for dinner and were immensely hyper and insane. Now, some of you may think they were drunk, but, for your information, this author knows very well that it doesn't take alcohol to get a group of teenagers completely off the wall. This especially happens when they're with all of their best friends for several hours as these specific teenagers happened to be.

"Why is the pizza not here yet!" Joey practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Maybe they heard the noise and ran away!" Marik did scream, obviously hoping that that was what had happened. Malik laughed maniacally at this.

Joey looked confused for a second, "But why would you want that? That means we don't get pizza…"

Marik and Malik seemed to consider this before they both ran over to the window to make sure there were no random pizza trucks zooming away from the house.

Meanwhile Yami, Tristan, and Mokuba were playing video games with a fierceness that would terrify even the bravest adult. They would take turns, while two of them played against each other, the third would make sure none of the other hyper teens ran into them. Yami and Mokuba were almost completely even in skill and Tristan was only slightly behind them, so he still provided a good match.

Yugi and Ryou were simply talking and laughing as they enjoyed the antics of all their friends around them. Tea had had to leave early (Sorry, but I really can't write her well enough to keep her in and I always feel that complete bashing brings the quality of a story down. I don't consider what I do with Yami to count because he still has friends and isn't hated by all in the story.).

Kaiba was working in a corner, occasionally to allow Bakura to check e-mail, talk to Yugi and Ryou, or tell his brother to crush Yami in the game they were playing. Bakura switched back and forth between making Kaiba let him check e-mail, even if there were no new ones, and being insane with Marik, Malik, and Joey.

"PIZZA!" the cry rang out from four voices all at once. There was nearly a stampede for the door, but Ryou risked his life by diving in front of them to prevent them from scaring away the pizza guy. Yugi went to the door as quickly as possible and got the large amount of food.

As he walked in the stack of pizza he was holding was higher than his head. "Um…guys…it's really hot!" Within a matter of seconds he was relieved of all but one pizza as nearly everyone in the group grabbed a box for themselves. "O…kay…"

"I guess me and you are sharing this one," Ryou laughed. "I think even Kaiba's got a box for himself."

"He does? No, he just grabbed that one from Mokuba," Yugi and Ryou laughed as they heard the two Kaiba brothers argue about how Mokuba shouldn't eat too much.

Yami was now playing a fighting game against Malik who had no idea how to play. Despite what they tell you, button-mashing is the best way to go and it certainly seemed to be helping Malik. So obsorbed he was in the game, Yami had only eaten one piece of pizza. He didn't even notice as Bakura discreetly took a slice out of the half-a-box the Pharaoh had managed to secure for himself.

The Tomb Robber added it to his own box and smirked. Marik was having a hard time holding in his snickers as the thief grabbed another one. Repeatedly he took pieces out until there was only one left. Quickly he picked it up and ate all but the crust which he tossed back inside.

Holding in laughter Bakura and Marik ran over to the corner that Kaiba was sitting in and began eating pizza innocently. The CEO looked at them, shook his head, and turned back to his work.

"He's just gonna get some from other people," Kaiba told them as he typed on the laptop.

"I know, but I want to see the look on his face," Bakura laughed.

"Personally, I like the look on his face now," Marik snickered, referring to the look of extreme concentration on Yami's face as he tried to keep from losing to Malik, of all people.

"Cheater!" Malik suddenly cried, leaping to his feat. On the screen it was declaring Yami the winner, Malik's character seemed to have gone flying of the screen despite that Yami only had one hit left.

"It's not cheating!" the Pharaoh exclaimed indignantly. "That was a special move!"

"If you had it all along why didn't you use it before!"

"You can't use it unless the match has gone on for a certain amount of time," Mokuba explained from beside him.

"Chill Malik, he's done that before," Tristan said. "Mostly against Mokuba though since a lot of his games against other people don't last that long…"

"Yeah," Malik grumbled.

Yami smirked as he went to grab a slice of pizza. When all he felt was a crust, he looked down into the box. Confusion was evident on his face only for a second before he spun around and glared at Bakura.

"What?" Bakura snapped.

"Bakura…!"

"Yes, oh great and powerful Pharaoh?"

"I think you know what."

"I didn't take it!"

"Then why do you have more than a whole pizza just in your box?"

"Duh Pharaoh, because Marik gave me some of his," Bakura said. Marik burst into loud laughter beside him causing the thief to glare at him. When Yami raised and eyebrow Bakura whacked Marik over the head before giving he Pharaoh back his pizza. "You idiot," he grumbled.

"Well your answer was pretty stupid. I'm pretty sure everyone here knows I would never give you my pizza," Marik answered.

"Right well, I think we all know I don't accept gifts either," Bakura replied, taking a piece out of Marik's box.

"Hey!"

"Think of it as your contribution to the cause!" Bakura told him cheerfully.

((-))

AN: I know, I didn't mention any names. I'll try and mention some next update, I just figured it's been so long since the last update that it would be best if I just started over as far as that goes. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

Man, I am so bored! You know how bored I am? I actually worked on this and that's how you can tell. This chapter is so random, I have no idea where it came from. There's not much of Bakura being annoying to the Pharaoh, but it should be funny, never-the-less. I hope you enjoy and I appologize for how long it's been since I've even looked at this.

Chapter 6

"Turn the game off!" Marik screamed loudly. Yami and Malik were having yet another rematch with the video game. By now, though, it was long past midnight. Not that anyone was ready to go to bed yet, but after several hours of listening to them screeching about it, anyone could get annoyed.

"NEVER!" Malik shrieked.

"That's it!" Marik dived on top of his yami, the force knocking the both of them into Yami. There was a large amount of shrieking and shouting from the three as Malik and Yami struggled to get the controllers and Marik tried to turn the game off. To the others it appeared as if a dust cloud was in front of the tv with controllers randomly flying out of it.

"Go for the throat!" Bakura cheered.

"Who's?" came a voice from within the chaos.

"The Pharaoh's!" responded the tomb robber cheerfully.

"One piece of pizza on Malik!" Joey called out, waving one of the now-cold pieces in the air.

"Two on Marik; he looks really mad!" Tristan shouted.

"Nah, Yami's insane about video games. Three pieces on him," Mokuba said from his spot on one of the arm chairs. The elder Kaiba had left an hour previously, allowing his brother to stay the night.

"Pharaoh won't stand a chance of they both go at him at once!" Bakura cackled.

"Yeah, but it was Malik that Marik jumped on, Bakura," Ryou reminded him from his nest of a sleeping bag in the corner.

"Oh, yeah…" Bakura slumped sadly.

"Hm," Tristan picked up a pillow and prepared to throw it at the three.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yugi warned. He was too late. The pillow landed amid the cloud of dust before being flung back out like a rocket, slamming into Tristan and knocking him to the floor. This earned him hysterical laughter from the rest of the group and an "I told you so," from Yugi.

"Should we really let them keep that up?" Mokuba wondered when a loudly screamed 'OW!' was heard.

"I'm not gonna stop them!" Joey exclaimed. "Look at what they did to Tristan!" he pointed to the dazed form of his friend laying beside him on the floor.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Why would I want to stop them? This is great!" said thief king declared.

"Come on, guys. I don't want them to destroy anything in my house," Yugi worried. "Plus, they might break the video game console." Suddenly it was as if the whole world screeched to a halt and the three who were fighting froze. Yami and Malik both wore looks of utter horror at the thought of not being able to finish their game, but Marik grinned evilly at this new prospect.

"That was weird," Joey muttered.

"Er…I think you should watch out for Marik," Mokuba warned.

Said teen launched himself at the video game counsel, only to be stopped midway as his yami jumped on him, effectively knocking him to the floor. Both Yami and Malik latched onto Marik and began to drag him away. Using blankets and pillows the two yamis managed to effectively secure him so that it was impossible for the teen to move. They turned back to their game just in time to watch the screen turn black.

"NOOOO!"

"Idiots," Bakura scoffed, waving the cord in front of their faces.

"Traitor!" Malik gasped, pointing a finger at his best friend.

"I have no problem sending you to the shadow realm over this," Yami warned.

"Been there, done that," the tome robber waved him off. "Would you morons cut it out before I actually smash this thing. Can't believe I have to be the one acting responsible."

"Yeah, like you're so mature," Yami grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I'm acting my age!" Malik defended himself. "Not like mister thousand-year-old-toddler!"

"Just cause you're only four doesn't mean you get to act like it," Yami informed him with as much dignity as one could possibly have while saying something like that. "Ow!" he yelped as he was smacked in the back of the head with the cord. That done, Bakura dropped the cord and went back to his spot on the couch.

"Thank you!" Marik cheered from his tied-up position.

"So…who won the bet?" Mokuba wondered.

"Not me," Tristan sighed. "Why did you have to lose!" he shouted at Marik as if his life had depended on that bet.

"Well, why were you making bets on us in the first place? You should've come and helped!" responded the blond.

"Actually, I did," Ryou waved at them. He was given a blank stare.

"You never placed a bet," Joey told him.

"I bet all the pizza that's left on Bakura," the hikari informed him happily.

"When?"

"When Yami and Malik were tying up Marik. Yugi heard me." The other boy nodded affirmation. Grumbling, the others found the random pieces that hadn't been eaten and gave them to the albino.

Bakura snuck over to his light and whispered. "You never bet on me," he accused.

"No, but Yugi's my friend, and I knew he would tell them I had. I'll just give him a piece," Ryou whispered back.

"I have taught you well," Bakura nodded sagely.


End file.
